A known air intake structure described in Patent Literature 1 has an air inlet opening toward the rear of the vehicle. This cooling air intake structure is effective in preventing muddy water and dust coming from the front from entering the cooling air intake structure, but is not necessarily effective in preventing muddy water and dust raised up by the rear wheel from entering the cooling air intake structure.
Patent Literature 1: JP Utility Model Publication S63-17695 (FIG. 5)